


A Trip to Wallyworld

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel buy some blinds. Is it still curtain fic when they buy blinds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Wallyworld

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original note: About three months ago I promised dirty_diana some curtainfic. Here it is. I made her beta it as revenge.

“Thanks, Jack. I really appreciate this,” Daniel says, as he gets into Jack’s truck.

“I wasn’t doing anything today anyway.” Jack answers with a cavalier flip of his hand. He turns on the engine and immediately turns down the opera that comes blaring through the speakers.

“Sorry,” Jack says.

“You were singing along again, weren’t you?” Daniel teases.

Jack just grins at him and pulls out of his driveway. “So, where do you want to go? There’s a Pottery Barn not too far from here and some fancy place I can never remember the name of, the sell some pretty nice stuff – all antiquey looking, or…”

“Jack, up until now I’ve been using an old blanket,” Daniel interrupts. “Walmart is fine. All I need is something that I can open to let in a little light, not some ridiculously over-priced ‘window treatment’.”

Jack chuckles, he can actually hear the air quotes in Daniel’s voice. “Walmart it is, then,” Jack says. They drive in companionable silence to the store. Jack finds a parking space near the door – one of the benefits of getting a day off in the middle of the week was being able to avoid the obnoxious weekend crowds. Jack waves Daniel ahead of him through the doors and grabs a cart, and they head to the back corner, where the cheap Venetian blinds are kept.

Fishing out the piece of paper with the measurements he took of Daniel’s bedroom window, Jack starts looking for the right sized blinds. “What about these?” he asks, picking up a box.

Daniel makes a face.

“What?”

“What colour is the quilt on my bed, Jack?”

“Um. I don’t know. Dark red?” Jack answers with a frown.

“And what colour are the blinds in your hand?”

Jack looks at the colour panel on the top of the box. “Blue,” Jack pauses for a moment and then continues, “So, no, then?”

“No,” Daniel answers firmly, leaning on the cart. “See if they’ve got something tan or beige.”

“There’s a difference?” Jack asks, frowning at Daniel. Daniel opens his mouth and Jack holds up his hand. “Never mind.” He turns back to the blinds.

Daniel hears giggling, and glances out of the corner of his eye at two teenage girls not at all subtly watching them.

Jack says, “Ah ha! Beige,” and then puts his find into the cart. He spots the girls and smiles at them, and they take off down an isle, still laughing, when he makes eye contact with them. Jack looks down at his crotch and feels for his zipper, making sure it’s firmly in place and then asks Daniel, “Do I have something in my teeth?”

Daniel laughs. “No. Nothing like that.”

“Then what on Earth were they giggling about?”

“Us. They thought we were...um...together.”

Jack frowns as he takes the cart from Daniel and they head towards the checkout. “We are together.”

Daniel sighs. “ _Together_ together,” he says, making a vague motion between himself and Jack.

Jack's eyes widen in shock and he blurts, "Oh!" as he finally gets it.

“Oh,” Daniel answers back.

“Um…” Jack says uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry about it, Jack. People have been thinking that about us for years.”

Jack stops the cart dead. Daniel has no choice but to take a step back to rejoin Jack.

“What? Which people?”

“Oh come on, Jack. Half the base thinks we’ve been doing it since day one,” Daniel says matter-of-factly. “There are even a few bets on it.”

Jack looks stunned. “But…that’s just…how could they possibly get that idea?”

“Jack, have you ever bought blinds with any of your ‘men’ before?” Daniel asks, before taking the cart away and continuing to the checkout. After a few moments, Jack catches up.

“So, we’re friends, big deal. That means we’re fu..doing it?” Jack says, changing his choice of words, and lowering his voice as they reach the counter. Daniel nods pleasantly at the cashier when she smiles at him.

“Jack, don’t worry about it, it’s not that big a deal. It’s just a stupid rumour,” Daniel says as she rings through the sale. “Besides, you’re kind of too old for me, anyway.” Grinning at the cashier, Daniel pays her as Jack makes outraged sounds behind him.

“Too old? Are you kidding me? I’m a great catch! I’ve got all my own teeth and I’m in excellent physical condition.”

“For someone your age,” Daniel slips in as Jack yanks the blinds out of the cart, tucks them under an arm, and carries them out of the store.

“For someone your age! And every single grey hair on this head has your name on it.” Jack points to the side of his head, “This is from when I thought you were dead the first time, and this,” his hand moves a bit higher, “and this is when I had to leave you on that stupid ship, bleeding to death.” Jack continues the litany as he puts the blinds into the back of his truck, finally ending with, “and these last ones are from when you ascended.”

Jack finally runs out of steam and looks at Daniel. There is utter silence for a few moments and then he says, “So, since day one, huh?”

“Yup,” Daniel answers.

“Huh.” Jack pauses and then shrugs. “You hungry? I’m hungry. Where do you want to go for lunch?”


End file.
